Xuriah D'arcmast'r
|hobbies = Plotting to usurp Nekrozoth Trying to find ways of becoming all-powerful Conquering civilizations Waging wars Polluting and destroying sacred lands Mocking the heroes Betraying others Slaughtering and enslaving all who oppose him Converting heroes to his cause|goals = |crimes = }} Xuriah D'arcmast'r '''(pronounced as ZURIE-AH DARKMASTER), also known as '''Xuriah the Darkmaster, Baron Darkheart, Ergo Maldinov, The Supreme Emperor, Herr Malman, Xuriah Blackfire,' Xuriah Apocalypse', Master Darcnus, and many more is one of the main antagonists of Forces, Multiversal Legends, and Tales of the Omniverse. He is the heartless psychopathic leader of the Deus Ex Omni-Confederacy and a power-hungry tyrant of Urizekia that seeks the total domination of the entire omniverse. He is the archenemy of Master Muller, Ben Diablo, Dark Akuma, and even Nekrozoth himself. He is a powerful creature made by a advance alien species to be the guardian of a primitive planet or Urizekia. However, he decided to be it's tyrannical ruler instead which resulted him to kill all of his creators while leaving one for him to brainwash to submission. He took control Urizekia and establish a fascist regime under his rule where he oppresses the people's freedom as well as their rights and brainwashed them into believing his oppressive system is necessary. Conquering many worlds, Xuriah was feared by both demons and angels alike due to him possessing immense power and technology at his disposal. Using his creators' technology to make weapons for his empire, Xuriah wages war on any planet then later dimensions he comes across. His one goal is to dethrone Nekrozoth from the throne and become the new ruler of everything evil in the omniverse as a means to further his ambitions of ruling the omniverse. Being dangerously intelligent, skills, and even sheer magical and cosmic abilities, having access to dangerous technology that have potential to destroy planets if not universes, and his mad ambitions of omniversal conquest makes him one of the deadliest foes the heroes (Champions, Ben Diablo, Dark Akuma, and Master Muller) have ever faced as well as one of the most evil and cruel. He started as one of the main antagonists of Forces, Multiversal Legends and one of the main antagonists of Tales of the Omniverse as a whole. He was voiced by Tim Curry who also played other villains like Drake, Maestro Forte, Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Hexxus, Lord Dragaunus, Kilokahn, Long John Silver, Pennywise, Captain Hook (Peter Pan and the Pirates), and Doviculus. Physical Appearance Xuriah changes what he wears at times but he often wears his dark gray trench coat and dark grey pants. He also always wear his gauntlet even in his true form. Xuriah also has long black hair with a scar on his right eye (or left depending on the issue). His true form is that of a demonic reptilian alien with dark red skin. He also has sharp metallic claws on his tail and fingers. He also possesses a tail that also has metallic blades across it. At the end of his tail is a extremely sharp scythe capable of piercing the sharing metal. Personality Xuriah D'arcmast'r seemed to be presented as being the living embodiment of corruption itself, being an unethical, selfish, who's one mission was to gain as much power as possible regardless who has to suffer. He is nothing more than a megalomaniacal tyrant who sees that Dystopia Justifies the Means. Xuriah was created by extraterrestrial beings as a way to bring order and peace for the people of Urizekia. However, Xuriah decide that he should become it's ruler rather then it's champions so he dethrone his creators by killing them all while using their technology to bring terror to the people he was meant to protect. Ruling Urizekia as a heartless despot, Xuriah fancies himself as the new Hitler and Stalin whom Master Mueller stated is actually far more evil than him. He conqueror and oppresses many worlds while branching the inhabitants through mind controlling propaganda that rewired the mind to thinking that he is a well intention ruler while in reality is nothing but a total psychopath. He is a malignant narcissist who only loves himself, his image, and his authority while brainwashing the people of Urizekia to worship him as a god while keeping the land a primitive state including their minds. He is a total egomaniac, being a overly pompous individual who sees those around him as mere animals while seeing himself as the smartest being in existence. He often show himself to be a extremely patient, arrogant, sarcastic, and is very cynical towards others he meets including his own allies. His ego and since of superiority as the very thing of why he decided to dethrone his creators due to him believing that serving a planet of primitive species is beneath him which created a somewhat deep hatred towards his creators. Xuriah thinks that the beings who created him must be foolish and incompetent to think that with all of that technology they used it to help those whom he considered monkeys rather than to use it to conquer an entire galaxy. One of the few things that his insanely obsessed with absolute power which leads to show that he would do anything to achieve unlimited power to rule all of creation. Xuriah one defining goal was to dethrone Nekrozoth as he sees him to be unfit to rule such a vast and powerful empire claiming that Xuriah would bring a new age of terror that would make the age of omega look like child's play. He has no limits to what he does as he would do anything for power like trying to relate the Leviathans so he could be apart of them despite knowing that they would possibly eat the entire multiverse which he possibly attended to do in order to become strong enough to dethrone the Hollister (also known as the one true God). He is also seemed to be cannibalistic as he killed and possibly ate his roommate while he was imprisoned in the Pandora Dimension while saying that his roommate tasted bitter. He doesn't tolerate low level villainy such as robbing banks or stealing someone's valuables unless it's a powerful object. He prefers committing acts on a grander scale rather than to commit pity acts of simple vandalism or mischief. He destroyed a demon who has the power to destroy cities but only uses it to hunt a ATM store which he finds it frustrating. He is actually that he is evil and does take pride in it, as when Master Mueller called him out for being purely evil with Xuriah just thanking him while brushing it off as a irrelevant and flattering. He is also likes to get on his enemies nerves as he would criticizes his enemies fighting style or troll them for his entertainment. Xuriah has no sense of fairness or honor in fighting as he once said he fights to win meaning he would fight dirty if necessary, for example, he resorted to bite Dark Akuma on his shoulders behind his back and later rich Ben Diablo in the grounds. He malevolent, Xuriah tends to be affable and pleasant, but does't hide that he is a megalomaniacal villain. Though he may be an hyper-intelligent being, Xuriah tends to act like a barbaric savage in his true form and tend to be more cannibalistic. He still gets to gain his intelligence and cunning but mostly acts as more of a ravening animalistic monster. Xuriah only uses brute force when necessary as he mainly a strategic genius and manipulative mastermind. Though he maybe an irredeemable monster, he placed a few rules for himself on certain things he wont do, not because he has standards as these rules are for simple pragmatism. Mainly these acts he normally wont commit are simply because he doesn't see any value or purpose on them such as: # Never commit low level criminal activities such as robbing a bank or holding people hostages for simply money. # Never kill children unless they prove to be a nuisance to your plans or yourself. Harming them either physically or psychologically or disciplining them is okay. They serve no purpose in the plan you come up with unless they are a key to your success or if they shown themselves to be annoying r something else. # Only commit acts like vandalism if they serve any purpose like luring the heroes into a trap. Xuriah is also known to be an expert scholar at scientific, esoteric, and magical fields. Xuriah had made several inventions of mass destruction for humanity across Earth's history not as a way to destroy the, but merely as a way to test out on who is the strongest of them. He also shows some interest in humanity despite seeing them as inferior as he enjoys the many atrocities and cruelty some display which is why he stayed on Earth for a while after his defeat at the hands of Nekrozoth. A running gag for Xuriah is how he acts like a typical Complete Monster and how almost every invention or magical attempts of his doesn't work the first time which lead to someone pointing it out on how it didn't work. This resulted him to try again to have these attempts to work. Powers and Abilities * Advance Nanotechnology: Xuriah has advance nanotechnology in his blood which serves as the source for most of his powers such as regenerative healing factor and superhuman abilities like his extraordinary strength capable of crushing a demon's skull or snapping an angel's neck. If his blood spilled on another person than his nanites would devour the person inside or outside of the person.He has superhuman speed and agility which helps him in physical battle. It also allows him to alter his appearance, as when he can change to his true form to a normal human. He is immortal due to these nanites, having be alive for countless eons that even he couldn't remember how old he is. He can even manipulate his own nanites, allowing him to be immune to any sorts of pain but still can receive damage. * Mastery of Sorcery: Xuriah has vast knowledge on magic, having to being able to invent his own spells such as the "Wicked Banisher" spell that teleports someone to a dangerous location where the person would either be trapped or be killed. His powers rival that of Mater Muller (who battles the likes of gods from other dimensions) if not surpass him in sheer magical powers. Fellow demons and angel alike feared Xuriah due to his mastery over the dark arts, allowing him to control the forces of darkness and grant him abilities such as teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, umbramancy, the ability to control Hell-fire capable of melting Chromium, firing beams of solidified magic, shooting lightning from his finger tips, magical sphere creation, and various types of magical abilities. Xuriah also has mastery over necromancy, resurrecting people to interrogate for different purposes. He sometimes resurrect the people he kills, such as his own soldiers or innocent people. He can also summon demons such as Bob Ross from Hell or the Pandora Dimension. Trivia * Xuriah was meant to be written as a classic complete monster in the series being a remorseless psychopath who has no redeeming quality and commits heinous acts without any sign of empathy. * Xuriah is one of the two main antagonist to who did not truly get his comeuppance along with Billy the Destroyer. The closest thing he ever get to be punished was to be banished to Hell and be it's ruler for eternity while being forced to feed to stay alive. Though it was't really a punishment as he wants to be the king of Hell. ** He is also the only villain to succeeded in his goals in the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Dark Lord Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Original Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Gunners Category:Supervillains